¡Sonríe para la foto!
by Nocturnals
Summary: Sus ojos marrones brillaban furiosos, su cabello rizado parecía erizarse y su rostro llenarse de color. Scorpius miró detenidamente esa fotografía y sonrió, lucía esplendida enojada. Que Merlín lo amparase; se le aceleraba el corazón.
1. Sorpresiva

**¡Sonríe para la foto!**

 **:-:**

 _Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen, no es mío._

 **:-:**

Fotografía número uno: Sorpresiva.

 **:-:**

Había momentos que Scorpius recordaba con una precisión inigualable. Eran aquellos que de una manera y otra le habían marcado imborrablemente. La primera vez que su padre le había llevado a la casa de verano a volar en escoba a toda velocidad, y le dejó ganar. Una de las veces que su madre le llevó al mundo muggle y él había enloquecido con sus camisetas llenas de frases diversas. Otro momento grandioso había sido primera degustación de dulces a la cuál su tía Daphne le había llevado.

Durante ese espacio de tiempo había confiado en su memoria para conservar esas imágenes tan agradables, hasta que descubrió las fotografías. Las fotografías mágicas eran geniales, pero carecían de la dificultad y belleza de congelar para siempre una mirada que los muggles poseían en sus anuncios. Lo había defendido sin dudarlo mientras practicaba fotos curiosas con su cámara mágica y pesada.

¡Oh, cuando descubrió que su regalo de cumpleaños era una cámara muggle de último modelo! ¡Ese sí que era un buen momento!

La primera vez que vio el Expreso a Hogwarts; era un maravilloso tren escarlata que desprendía vapor en la promesa de llevarlos a una escuela que luego calificaría como superior a cualquier paraje antes visto. Pero la visión que le cautivó la obtuvo por primera vez con ese mismo tren de fondo.

Su cabello pelirrojo caía en rizos peinados a la ligera casi hasta su cadera. Llevaba el uniforme de primer año sin ninguna adición salvo las incontrolables pecas de su rostro cremoso coronado por ojos castaños brillantes. Scorpius tomó su cámara por instinto. Era pequeña y cabía en su mano; ni siquiera pensó en ello cuando disparó y tomó la fotografía que aún guardaba cariñosamente en su billetera.

— ¿Acabas de tomarme una fotografía? — Ella preguntó y su ceño se frunció.

Que Merlín lo amparase; ¡se veía incluso más guapa enojada!

Entonces disparó otra vez, y allí estaba la fotografía que atesoraría: Rose Weasley enojada con él y frunciendo la boca de una forma infantil y fiera.

—Soy Scorpius. — Se presentó y luego sacudió su cámara — Y tu eres muy fotogénica ¿te lo habían dicho?

Él le sonrió y se acercó a la niña pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Scorpius nunca se había identificado como tímido, y sus padres se reían de sus ocurrencias con frecuencia. Sin embargo ellos le habían advertido que algunas personas no serían muy amables dada la historia de su familia. Scorpius no había entendido mucho, su padre le había contado una historia sobre Lord Voldemort y sus errores pero le costaba pensar que su padre, cariñoso y educado, hubiese sido capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Por un segundo pensó que quizá ella fuera del tipo de persona que sus padres le habían advertido.

—Soy Rose, ser fotogénica no le quita lo maleducado a tomarme una fotografía sin permiso. — lla le censuro, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas como una jarra. — Deberías disculparte.

Scorpius sonrió socarronamente antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia hacia ella causando que varias personas les observaran con extrañeza.

—Lo lamento, señorita Rose, yo sólo quería inmortalizarla en una fotografía muy buena ¿Quiere verla?

La niña mencionada se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió, esgrimiendo que era ella quién aparecía en la foto y era su derecho mirarla. Scorpius encendió el visulizador de la cámara y ella observó la fotografía.

—¡Me veo rara!

—Te vez enojada, ¡tienes unos ojos muy lindos!

El joven rubio hablaba sin pensar como muchos a su edad, pero no reparó en que la pelirroja a su lado había acentuado su sonrojo de modo muy obvio. Ella bajó la vista y pensó que era el primer niño que le soltaba algo así tan de repente, entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa circunstancia;

—No digas tonterías.

Entonces ella se giró para volver y despedirse de su familia, sin embargo escuchó la risa de Scorpius y se giró a verlo.

—Me caes bien, ¡ojalá quedemos en la misma casa _Reddie-Rose_!*

Ella le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y le vio girarse e ir en busca de alguien más, para fotografiarle también. Cuando más tarde su padre señalo al chico de la cámara y le dijo que no fuera demasiado amistosa con él Rose quiso reír ¿Cómo podía ese chiquillo ser mínimamente malvado? ¡Si estaba chapita!**

* * *

Reddie-Rose*: Sería como un juego de palabras en inglés. Red es rojo, reddie sería como "rojito" y Rose es la flor Rosa, así que sería algo así como Rosa rojita.

Chapita**: Es una manera informal de decir "loquito" de un modo más infantil y apropiado para los once años.

Ojalá les guste, hasta ahora van tres capítulos, no creo que sea demasiado largo. Me encanta la idea de un Scorpius relajado y emocionado por lo no mágico.


	2. Glaseado volador

**¡Sonríe para la foto!**

 **:-:**

 _Fotografía número dos: Glaseado volador._

 **:-:**

Siempre había pensado que la comida de la abuela Molly era la mejor del mundo. Pero ¡Merlín y sus calzones de encaje!, la comida del colegio era incluso mejor. Aunque jamás lo diría, su abuela podría ofenderse. Se atiborró de comida antes de que Rose, su prima y mejor amiga, se lo reprochara. En general, Albus comía con muy buenos modales pero en aquel momento estaba muy emocionado para ello. Rose se sentó a su lado y dejó caer su bolso lleno de libros al suelo.

—Al… yo, uhm…— Ella dudó, mirado alrededor antes de sentarse.

Albus se centró en ella, pues verla titubear no era usual.

—¿Crees que esté bien hacer migas con Malfoy?

Albus se habría reído de no ser porque sabía que era importante para ella. Rose siempre había sido una niña de papá, y estaba seguro que Scorpius no le había caído mal. La noche anterior incluso lo había besado en las mejillas al saludarlo en el tren, pero también era consciente de la efusividad de su prima cuando estaba emocionada. Rose estaba acostumbrada al constante contacto físico como muestra de cariño y aceptación. Era, quizá, la única que podía besuquearlo hasta reír cuando no se lo permitía a nadie más. Todo era siempre cómodo con Rose.

—Claro, Rosie. — Contentó. — A veces tío Ron dice tonterías, ¿te cae mal?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, dale una oportunidad. Es como tú y yo, y tío Ron no lo conoce más que nosotros ¿Vas a ser prejuiciosa?

Ella asintió, frunciendo el cejo, y se sentó a desayunar para robarle una dona. Luego empezaron a conversar sobre los regalos que su tío George les había enviado cuando vieron a Scorpius acercarse, buscando un lugar dónde sentarse. Albus iba a llamarlo, pero Rose se le adelantó.

—¡Aquí, Scorpius! ¡Es imposible no verme, soy _pelirroja_! — Bromeó.

El menor de los varones Potter sonrió mientras movía su bolso para que el rubio tomara lugar, ligeramente incómodo.

—Ella es así. — Albus medió una vez que Rose había abandonado para ir a conversar a la mesa de Slytherin con su prima.

—¿Así cómo?

En ese momento de su vida, Scorpius Malfoy no sabía de la habilidad natural de Albus para ponerse en el lugar de los otros. Podía entender cómo se sentía el prójimo sólo con observar, aunque era bastante distraído y no siempre prestaba atención. Sin embargo, Rose era siempre importante para él.

—Te veías un poco incómodo, pero no te preocupes, Rose es siempre así de bulliciosa. — Le dijo. — Te acostumbras.

Cuando Rose volvió, trajo a Roxanne con ella. Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a relatarles lo genial que las salas de sus casas eran; comparándolas. Luego de un tiempo, parecieron despertar de su letargo para darse cuenta que estaban básicamente solos en el gran comedor.

—Tengo encantamientos. — Roxanne dijo. —¡Nos vemos, Lucy debe estar esperándome!

—Y nosotros tenemos… Pociones. — Scorpius leyó. — ¿Vamos?

Empezaron a caminar en grupo, charlando sobre lo raro que sería comenzar a hacer pociones tan pronto, y preguntándose por cuál empezarían. Hasta que comenzaron a discutir.

—Estamos subiendo y deberíamos bajar ¡Es en las mazmorras! — Rose se quejó.

—Estoy muy seguro que era por aquí. — Insistió Scorpius.

—¿No era a la derecha luego de las escaleras?

—Giramos hacia la derecha. — Apuntó Albus.

—No, tomamos el pasillo de la izquiera. —Aseguró Scorpius.

—Señores, estamos perdidos. — Rose comentó, lastimera. —Perdimos nuestra primera clase, aceptémoslo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, rubio, moreno y pelirroja antes de ponerse a reír. Rose se sentó en el suelo, seguida por los demás y lanzaron sus bolsos cargados al suelo. Entonces Albus se percató de un pequeño cuadro cercano. Se levantó de golpe al reconocerlo, sin necesidad del mapa del merodeador que había negociado con su hermano mayor.

—¡La cocina! — Exclamó, emocionado.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron entre sí levantando las cejas, sin entender nada sobre lo qué hablaba el tercero de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius se levantó para seguirlo sin una palabra de por medio Rose se encogió de hombros y tomó los bolsos que sus amigos habían dejado de lado.

—¿Qué cocinas, Al? ¡Acabamos de desayunar!

Scorpius estaba de acuerdo con ella, además, estaban terriblemente lejos del gran comedor (aunque considerando la situación, podrían estar dos pasos de la torre de astronomía y no saberlo). Pero cuando vio al moreno rascar un cuadro de naturaleza muerta decidió que había perdido el juicio y quizá debió escuchar a su padre sobre los Potter.

—¡Las cocinas! — Chilló llena de entendimiento la pelirroja.

Bien, y los Weasley.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió, cuando el cuadro y pared incluida se movieron para darles entrada. Rose le tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta dónde Albus les hacía señas con la mano pidiéndoles seguirlo. Al entrar montones de graciosas criaturas fueron a su encuentro gratamente sorprendidos de hallarlos allí.

—Las cocinas. — Murmuró el rubio observando sorprendido a los elfos domésticos.

Rose le soltó el brazo y se volvió a sonreírle antes de comenzar a hablar con los elfos. Habían encontrado las cocinas del colegio. Malfoy miró al amontonamiento de elfos que luchaban por la atención de la fémina.

—¿Puede Lulu serle útil, joven amo? — Consultó una elfina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Yo, eh…— Titubeó.

—¿Tienen pastel de chocolate? — Preguntó Albus.

—¡Y cerveza de mantequilla! — Agregó Rose.

Scorpius los vio sentarse en una mesa cercana y los imitó, cuidadosamente, mientras los elfos los rodeaban de deliciosa comida y bebida en abundancia.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando nos perdimos en el callejón Diagón— Albus comentó y Rose reía de nuevo.

—¿Esa vez que te caíste sobre un montón de pociones de amortentia y terminamos en San Mungo?

Scorpius prestaba atención a la anécdota cuando Rose se dispuso a contársela con lujo de detalles y dramatización incluida. Rose no era para nada tímida, pensó, la tarde anterior había parecido más retraída.

—Y estaban allí apiladas bellamente, en la tienda de nuestro tío, cuando James decidió ponerle el pie a Albus. — Narró mientras se paraba e imitaba la caída del moreno quien se cubría el rostro avergonzado. — Y ¡PLASH! Albus las aplastó _todas._

Ella giró sobre si misma imitando la manera cómica en la cual Potter había perdido el equilibrio y luego expandía sus brazos en el aire intentando señalar el tamaño del desastre causado.

—Y todo el mundo se giró a verlo, un momento estaba todo bien y al siguiente ¡Bang! El piso parecía ser rosado con tanta poción en el suelo.

—¡No exageres, Rosie! — Albus chilló.

—Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Albus se levantó y parecía haber bebido amortentia pura…

—Pero si está pura no te enamoras de nadie. — Scorpius dedujo.

—Oh, no la amortentia de mis tios… si no has mesclado un cabello, te enamoras de lo primero que veas.

—¿Es decir…?— Preguntó el rubio intrigado y sonriente.

—¿Conoces a Ted Lupin? — Albus consultó.

Entonces Scorpius estalló en carcajadas, al igual que los demás. Una anécdota siguió a otra, y pronto Albus estuvo interpretando la primera vez que voló en escoba y Scorpius su primera manifestación de magia involuntaria.

—¿Le levantaste el vestido a tu prima? — Rose reía.

—¡Estaba enojado, y se lo merecía! — Se excusó. — ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que justo ese día decidiría ponerse su ropa interior más ridícula?

Pasado un tiempo Albus se quitó el abrigo, Rose amontonó su cabello en un rodete sobre su cabeza y Scorpius jaló su corbata hasta desatarla. Entonces pensó que ese era un momento que desearía recordar; los primeros amigos fuera de su círculo familiar. Él puso el temporizador y la cámara en un buen ángulo y antes de decir nada saltó sobre la mesa sin preocuparse del pastel que había derribado en el proceso.

La cámara captó el preciso instante en que la joven pelirroja saltaba sorprendida con un pedazo de glaseado volando y Albus riendo y cayendo levemente hacia atrás mientras Scorpius aparecía en el aire con un muffin en una mano y su caída inminente sobre el pastel.

Rose se desplomó sentada en el suelo riéndose por la cara llena de glaseado del rubio y Albus se reía tanto que apenas podía pararse o ayudarse a sí mismo en tal tarea. Parecía que ninguno de los tres les importaba hacer el ridículo cuando comenzaron a lanzarse pastel.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los elfos les preguntaron si deseaban tomar el té. Entonces repararon en que no habían perdido la primera hora de clases.

Habían perdido el primer día. De modo que bebieron té.

* * *

Meses después, viene la continuación. Espero que les guste y les divierta. Segunda foto, me encantó la idea de Scorpius lanzándose al vacío.

¡Saludos!


End file.
